Priestesses Of The Godless Month
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Quinn and Rachel are two normal high-school girls, they are also the reincarnations of the solar and lunar mikos. When their ancient enemy, rises once more the girls' long-sealed personas awaken to defend the world.


_Up on the moon,_

_There's a deserted shrine that no on knows about_

_Everything started here_

The sound of the lunch bell rang out through the school, students began to quickly pick up their books while teacher yelled reminders of their homework as they exited.

People began to group up as they headed to the lunch room, sounds of laughter and excited chatter filled the hallway. In a slightly less crowded hall a brunette was hurriedly placing her books in her locker, hoping to escape before she was noticed, but it seemed as if luck wasn't on her side because the girl suddenly found her locker being slammed shut, and she was suddenly surrounded by three girls in red and white cheer leading uniforms.

"Hey Berry, you look like you're in a rush where are you going" the one in the middle asked.

"I actually have a prior engagement so if you don't mind I'll just be going now" Rachel tried to slip by by was just pushed back into the lockers by the other two girls, they moved a little closer.

"Hey no need to go run off we're just trying to make conversation isn't that right girls?" the other two just nodded, "Right so relax you look like you could use a drink," she leaned a litter closer, "how about I go get you a nice ice cold slu-"

"What's going on here?" another voice intruded and the three girls instantly backed off.

"Oh hey Quinn, we were just talking to Be-, Rachel, and inviting her to sit with us." Quinn raised her infamous eyebrow and gave the girls a critical look, "Is that right?"

"Um yeah but she already said no so we'll be going now, see you later" and the three girls quickly scurried off not wanting to anger the blonde captain.

Quinn turned to Rachel and her face instantly softened, "I'm sorry about them, no matter how many times I tell people they still bother you"

"It's quite alright Quinn, you can't always be with me, and I'm a big girl I can handle myself, what are you doing here anyway, isn't your locker in the opposite direction?"

"Yeah but when you didn't show up to our usual spot I got worried and came to find you" Rachel felt her cheeks grow warm from the blondes words, clearing her throat Rachel tried to distract the blonde from her growing embarrassment, "Well we better get going before lunch is over."

*************Kannazuki No Faberry**************

As they both ate lunch, that Quinn had prepared for them, Rachel looked around the room and saw various types of flowers both in different stages of completion.

"The teacher told us to find a flower that we liked and to display it in an interesting way, that's why it looks like a flower shop in here" Rachel nodded her head at Quinn's explanation still looking around the art room.

"Which one is yours?" Rachel asked, Quinn got up, with Rachel right behind her, and led her to a painting near the back, "Here it is" Quinn said as she turned around a canvas.

Rachel felt her her breath leave her, and her heart begin to pound at she gazed at Quinn's work, "A gardenia with a-"

"Light green ribbon to match my eyes" Quinn finished, smiling at Rachel

"I'm surprised you remembered"

"How could I forget, it kinda started our friendship you know" They both stared at each other smiling like idiots at the memory. Suddenly Quinn reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"I almost forgot, this is for you" Rachel curiously tore into the envelope and pulled out an invitation, her eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"Quinn I already received an invitation to your birthday party, I'm pretty sure the whole school did."

"Yeah but that's to the party my parents throw for me every year, this, this invitation is for a party just for us." Quinn looked straight into the shorter girls eyes looking hopeful, "So will you come?"

Rachel's heart began thudding in her chest again, and she smiled such a big smile it felt as if her face would split in two, "Of course I'll come Quinn, there's no place I'd rather be"


End file.
